<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good boys go to heaven (but bad boys bring heaven to you) by kaatiekinss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123036">good boys go to heaven (but bad boys bring heaven to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss'>kaatiekinss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, JJ Maybank Has a Big Dick, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, and just the barest bones of angst, fucking from behind, honestly guys this is filthy read at your own discretion, this is porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Jiara featuring Kie's vibrator, weed, JJ running his mouth, and various other filth. Enjoy, you horny little heathens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jiara Ocean Kiss Soulmate Endgame Excellence (aka a jiara-centric fic collection)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good boys go to heaven (but bad boys bring heaven to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/gifts">RoseofWinterfell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no explanation for this besides I am a horny bisexual with no self-control who is surrounded by equally as horny bisexuals with top-notch enabling skills. This is by far the filthiest thing I've ever written. Please enjoy this sixteen-page dissertation on my kinks and turn-ons. </p><p>This is for Lara, who has been wanting someone to write this for ages. Think of this as a "thank you for everything" present. Like the title idea and listening to all of my freakouts about flow and characterization and dialogue at odd hours. And all the other stuff you put up with being my dearest friend. Thank you, my love xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She comes out of the country club looking like a dream, long legs and strappy sandals, and a tiny, wicked tight black dress that makes his mouth go dry when he sees her. Her hair is straight and loose around her shoulders, and it shifts around her face in the soft breeze. She brushes a stray piece away and looks up and across the parking lot, lighting up when she sees him. Even now, after two years, he still doesn’t think he’ll get used to that; Kiara beaming at him like the sun, like he’s her favorite person in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says something quietly to Sarah, who grins at her and kisses her cheek. Sarah waves at JJ who raises a single hand in lazy greeting. He’s leaning against his bike as she walks to him, and he opens his arms to catch her as she throws herself the last few feet. He kisses her when she’s close enough, her lips tasting like the coconut of her lip gloss and the champagne she’d had inside. Kiara wraps her arms around his neck, and his hands come to rest on her hips, dangerously close to full-on groping her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” she says breathlessly as she pulls away. Kiara reaches up and wipes some lip gloss off his top lip with her finger. JJ bites at her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been looking forward to seeing her all day. She left him this morning to get ready at Sarah’s, with a kiss and a secured promise that he’d be there to pick her up at six o’clock sharp. JJ didn’t have to attend this event; Kiara told him it wasn’t anything super important, and while he always accompanies her if she asks, truth be told he was relieved when he found out he wouldn’t have to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites her bottom lip and JJ takes a deep breath as her tongue peeks out and wets it after. He squeezes her hips gently, slides his thigh between her leg, and bends it, casually but there’s a promise there of things to come. To anyone else, it looks like he’s just intertwined with his girlfriend, but to Kie, well, hopefully, she can feel his anticipation to get out of here. He watches as she flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” She says, carding her fingers through his hair soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. He had a shitty shift at the shop, one of the new hires fucked up a whole engine and he had to fix it on a ticking clock. So he’s glad it’s Friday and he can finally just be with Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can leave.” She says it softly, all the flirty gone, in that voice she saves just for him. The one she uses when he wakes up in a cold sweat or loses his temper too quickly. Usually while gently laying her hand on his arm or tangling her fingers softly into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara knows that he still doesn’t feel comfortable here, that being around the assembled Kooks sets him on edge and brings up some not-so-nice memories. He’s told her this but even if he didn’t she would know. She’s always been good at reading him. Sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over her shoulder at the front door, hyper-aware of her parents and their friends gathering now, watching them together. He can feel their stares, and JJ knows what they’re thinking and how the two of them must look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows what they’re thinking, the rich housewives and society women who populate the country club. What is a respectable girl like Kiara Carrera doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that Maybank boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his stained denim and greasy hands and sweat-soaked tank top? What the hell can he give her besides a bad reputation and the dead-end existence of a fisherman’s wife?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, says, “Yeah,” loud enough only for her. Then she’s pressing a soft kiss to his lips with a smile. JJ gets back on the bike and smirks as Kiara climbs on behind him. Her arms come to wrap around his torso, and he groans as she presses her entire body up against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engine rumbles to life beneath them, and JJ revs it, partially to show off and partially because he knows it’ll piss off the Kooks. Kiara whispers something against his neck, lips grazing his earlobe softly as she speaks. He doesn’t catch everything but he knows he hears </span>
  <em>
    <span>my house and shower and smoking and alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that’s enough for him. He’s sold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chin falls on his shoulder and her hands slide underneath the hem of his white tank top, nails scratching across the muscles of his abdomen. He shivers and her chest vibrates against his back as she chuckles at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a fucking tease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting out of the shower and leaving Kiara to finish up with a very not innocent kiss, he gets dressed quickly, pulling on the now clean clothes he was wearing earlier. Kiara had thrown them in the wash as soon as she got him out of them. It makes him smile; she’s always doing little things like that for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ throws the damp towel over her chair in the corner, and opens the top left drawer on her dresser, looking for her weed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kook things with her parents always stress him out; too many curious, judging, prying eyes for his liking. Today wasn’t too bad since he didn’t have to actually be there, but he won’t pass up a chance to get high with his smoking-hot girlfriend. Even though he wasn’t her date tonight, he still got the privilege of Kiara in a sexy, expensive dress he could ruin, and the added perk of a whole house to themselves for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s practically vibrating with excitement just thinking about it. His girlfriend fresh out of the shower, wearing something tiny and lacy - or nothing at all, ideally - laying on her stomach next to him, topless, curly hair spilling down her back and over her shoulders, smoke hanging heavy in the air, and the weed in their systems making everything hazy around the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, can you grab me some underwear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows she has hot underwear; he’s seen her in them, taken them off of her, watched her fold them when she does laundry, and picked them up off his bedroom floor. He would prefer her not wearing any at all tonight, but when they got out of the shower and she kissed him then told him to go get ready to smoke, it’s kind of hard to say no to her. So JJ takes his mission to find her the hottest pair very seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds the weed first, grinning triumphantly as he throws it on her bed, and digs deeper in the drawer because he knows she probably keeps the real juicy stuff closer to the bottom so her mom doesn’t find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s fingers brush something solid and cool, definitely not a pair of underwear. He knows what it is as soon as he wraps his hand around it and pulls it out. It’s pink and sparkly; not at all something that looks like anything his girlfriend would own. But here it is, in his hand. A vibrator. His girlfriend’s vibrator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiara’s vibrator</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A million different images go through his head. Kiara, laying on this very bed, legs spread, pushing the vibrator inside of herself, fingers moving against her clit, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. His name on her lips as she comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just picturing it makes him hard. He licks his lips, imagining still, and then glances up at the bathroom door quickly. Sure enough, it’s still closed. He can hear the water running as she finishes brushing her teeth and then the knob turning as she opens the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Underwear?” She’s standing in the doorway, one towel wrapped around her body, the other scrunching her hair. The light blue looks nice with her skin, all bronzed from the sun and still glistening from the shower. She’s looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow quirked up, hand held out flat, palm up,  A smile playing on her lips as if she finds his tendency to get distracted endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ smirks as he holds up what’s in his hand, eyes trained on her, gauging her reaction. Kiara’s eyes widen, her mouth drops open, and she turns bright red. She marches over to him and tries to swipe the vibrator out of his hand, but JJ’s too quick. He raises his arm above his head, keeping it safely out of her reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what do we have here, Kiara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ, come on,” she grabs his arm and tries to yank it down, “put it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly do you do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks at her and locks his arm in place, trying not to laugh as she tugs on his shoulder and bicep with an exasperated groan. He doesn’t expect, however, her cold fingers sliding under his tank top and pinching his sides, quick as lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, damn it!” His arm drops as he brings it down to protect himself from her bony fingers, body curling inward as he squirms away from her. Kiara lets out a triumphant noise as the vibrator falls to the floor. She bends over to pick it up, still in only her towel, inadvertently giving JJ one of his favorite views.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan and perhaps too much confidence, JJ reaches out and squeezes her ass, getting a good handful before she’s spinning around, mouth hanging open in shock but eyes playful and carefree. He pulls her forward with that same hand, bringing her body into his chest before she pushes him onto her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbs on after him, pinning his arms above his head and tightening her thighs around the outsides of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. Win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the way her legs are parted over his body, her towel barely covering anything at all, he’s not entirely sure that’s true. Eyes locked on his, Kiara draws her hips forward, grinding against the seam of his jeans and the growing bulge there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps, mouth falling open and eyelids growing heavy at the sensation. JJ pants under her, loving how wild they can drive one another with only the smallest of touches. He burns for her always, but when she leans down and touches her lips to his neck his blood boils. It’s one of his spots, she knows this, and as Kiara kisses the sensitive skin there his eyes fall closed. She just begins to leave a mark before she’s pulling away abruptly and grinning down at him in triumph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, not at all bothered by her turning the tables on him. Any time he ends up underneath his girlfriend is a win in his book. Especially when she's practically naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sits up as she gets off of him, watches her as she goes back to her vanity. She doesn’t spare another glance at the vibrator is still lying on the end of the bed. JJ does though. He looks at it as he takes one of the joints out of the bag and fishes his lighter out of his pants pocket, lighting up and leaning against the pillows. The longer he looks at it the more solid the ideas in his head become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you have that I’m clearly not doing my job right,” he presses his hand to his heart in mock offense, “I’m hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it in jest, mostly. He’s good in bed, knows he is. Can tell by the way he makes Kiara’s toes curl and her thighs clench and the walls of her cunt spasm. So he’s only teasing her, wanting to see how far down her chest he can make her blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a shithead; you know how good you are,” she pushes a drawer closed, “besides I don’t really use it anymore,” and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> catches his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anymore, hmmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She flips him the bird, sitting down to put all that fancy shit in. Her hair is something she’s very particular about, and the routine of showering and taking care of it is soothing, especially after Kook functions. Usually, JJ loves to watch her, but tonight he’s got other things on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you used it before, though,” he shifts around on her bed, holding her gaze in the mirror. Kiara flicks some hair over her shoulder, attempting to remain nonchalant but blushing way too fiercely to be unbothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, obviously. I was single, you see.” She explains sarcastically. But it’s strained, he can see that blush creeping further and further down her body, under the hem of her towel. “And I’m a perfectly healthy, sexually active young woman; I have needs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara picks up her brush and begins to run it through her hair, using her hands to help untangle the strands. JJ watches her, distracted by the movement of her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she scrunches her hair with the stuff that makes it soft (he thinks it’s some sort of jelly; that’s certainly what it looks like) he watches, taking long, slow drags of the joint. Her parents won’t be home tonight, apparently, her mom said something about staying with friends in Charlotte for the long weekend, so he’s not worried about the smell that’ll permeate Kiara’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally she’ll look up from her hair and hold his eyes in the mirror before flushing and looking away. JJ hasn’t taken his eyes off her the entire time, though. He lays on his back and blows thick smoke over his head in rings as she lets her hair air dry and goes about the rest of her nightly routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before. When you touched yourself. What did you think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s got her leg up on the chair, rubbing lotion into her skin; cocoa butter. His favorite. The movement of her hands as they caress her leg and then move up to lather her thigh makes him harder than he already is. The towel is barely holding on at this point, one more move and it’ll fall. He hopes it does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s flushed still, he can see the pinkish hue her skin has taken on only deepening with his question. This is new for them; unchartered territory. JJ likes to run his mouth; even, and perhaps especially, in bed. He knows just what to say to get her going, to make her squirm. But it’s always during, never before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked her is something new, too. He had always wondered if she thought of him before they were together, hand between her thighs and lip pulled between her teeth as she laid in this very bed. JJ certainly thought of her in those moments. Kiara’s mouth. Kiara’s fingers. Kiara’s legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just high enough now to lose what’s left of his already poorly maintained filter, and the discovery of her vibrator brings all those thoughts he’s had for years to the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets off the bed, joint pinched between his fingers and comes up behind her. Kiara meets his eyes in the mirror as she takes it from him. Makes sure he’s watching as she wraps her lips around it and sucks, taking the smoke into her lungs before exhaling in a long drag, dipping her head back and blowing it out above her head, her neck bare and exposed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s hand finds her thigh, gliding up her bent leg as it sits atop the vanity chair. He runs his thumb across the space between her legs, smug but not surprised at how wet she is. Kiara lets her head drop back against his shoulder, taking another hit, heavy breaths washing across his neck as he continues to touch her. He turns her head to watch him in the mirror as he draws his fingers away and brings them to her lips. She knows what he wants without him having to say it, just like always, so there’s no hesitation as she opens her mouth, swirling her tongue around his fingers, tasting herself as they stare at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she lets them go with a pop, lines of saliva connecting her lips to his fingers, JJ swears. It’s not long before he’s back between her legs, sliding his fingers inside of her, warm and wet and tight. Kiara’s clenching around him without realizing, but he’s not moving them, not yet. He wants to tease her more, find out how wet he can make her with just his questions and the anticipation of what he’s about to do to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ…” she says, soft and breathless. He smiles, pulling at the towel so that it drops to the floor. Kiara gasps, and she squeezes so hard around his fingers it shocks him. Gently, he moves her leg off the vanity chair, letting her find her footing before he’s shoving a knee in between her legs and moving them apart. His fingers don’t leave her for a minute, not even when she drops forward to put her palms on the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curls his fingers forward and back, pressing on her g-spot, moving them in and out, twisting and bending them so he can hit her in all the right places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kie,” he says against her skin, “use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything; just bites her lip and struggles to keep her head up so she can watch them in the mirror together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves her like this, hazy and on the edge, barely able to speak because he’s making her feel so good. And the beauty of the mirror means he can watch every little thing she’s feeling play across her face. Still, the images of her touching herself and thinking of him linger in his mind, and the vibrator that’s still laying on the bed reminds him of his filthy idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her hands flies down to grasp at his wrist when she’s close, and JJ doesn’t let up, keeps going as she comes, two fingers working her from the inside as his thumb rubs her clit in tandem. Kiara is mumbling his name, knees unlocking and legs wobbling as she relaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steadies her with his hands on her hips, placing kisses up and down the column of her neck. Kiara reaches up and tangles her hand in his hair, leaning back into him as she comes down. JJ flexes his fingers against her skin, listens as her breathing evens out and her heartbeat slows down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles softly as she straightens up and turns in his arms. JJ’s hands find her ass and pulls her closer, so she’s pressed up against him on her tiptoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fingers,” she says against his lips, “I always thought,” and she kisses him again, “about your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ doesn’t let her pull away. He slides his hands down her legs, bending his knees so he can lift her up, hitching her thighs around his hips, and walking towards the bed. Kiara lays backward in what feels like slow motion, the weed making everything sluggish and hazy. She’s still got the joint between her fingers, and she takes another drag as JJ sits back on his knees and admires her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body is killer; always has been, and he remembers the days when he would have to steal glances at her, quickly, so as to not get caught. Now he can spend all the time he wants looking at her. And he does. Often and without any subtlety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to show you?” She raises an eyebrow, a smirk teasing at the corner of her mouth. Kiara places one dainty foot on his chest, putting pressure on his pec as she spreads her legs for him, the other knee falling to the side lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds his gaze as she puts two of her fingers in her mouth, making obscene sucking noises as she swirls her tongue around them, just like she did to his a few minutes before. She takes them out with a pop, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip, slowly. She slides her fingers down her chest, leaving a dewy trail all over her skin in the process. JJ watches in rapt attention as she takes another hit of the joint. His hands find her spread thighs and begin to trail up and down the soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches as she rubs across her clit, still sensitive from the orgasm he just gave her. She arches off the bed a little, thighs tensing under his grip. He takes the joint from her, determined not to waste it, and breathes in deep. Lets the smoke fill his lungs as he continues to watch her. Kiara whines when she finally pushes two fingers inside of herself, her free hand grasping the pillow beneath her head in a vice grip so tight her knuckles turn white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the single hottest thing he’s ever had the pleasure to witness and if he wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. The vibrator is lying to his right, and when he sees it he smiles. Kiara is still touching herself, three fingers now, and the fingers on her other hand are playing with her nipple. She’s close again, he can tell by the way she’s breathing, the shake of her legs, the tensing of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, JJ reaches out and stops her, the grip on her wrist gentle yet firm. She makes a desperate, strangled sound in the back of her throat, her eyes flying open, big and brown and glassy. He lifts her hand and sucks her fingers into his mouth, one at a time. Kiara watches him intensely, breathing heavy, sweat on her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns her hand over, kisses her palm and wrist, feeling her pulse thud against his lips, just beneath her skin. He puts the joint back in her mouth, and she takes another hit, chest expanding as she does. Knowing he’ll need two hands from now on, JJ takes another hit before setting the still smoking joint on the glass coaster on her nightstand. Then, he reaches for the vibrator. He finds her gaze again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is gravelly, thick with arousal and his brain clouded. JJ moves over her, pinning her hands on the pillow above her head with one of his. The other holds up the vibrator, and Kiara visibly swallows, eyes going impossibly wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, cranes her neck up to kiss him again. And somehow that still makes his heart pound. To be trusted with this; something so intimate and raw. He kisses her back, indulges for a bit before pulling away and holding the vibrator to her mouth for her to suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara parts her lips, flicking her tongue out to touch the tip of the toy. She swirls her tongue around it and licks up the side, just like she does when it’s his cock in her mouth instead. Spit runs down her chin, and it’s fucking filthy how hard she’s sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby,” she moans when he says that, “get it nice and wet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s making a show of it, fluttering her lashes as she takes it deeper, making those obscene sucking noises as she uses her tongue and lips. JJ’s fucking jealous of a damn silicone vibrator. He pulls it away when it all becomes too much; the sight and sounds pushing him dangerously close to coming untouched. He has lots of ideas to work through tonight, and he’s not about to fucking ruin it by doing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara watches him as he turns it on, eyes widening when he lowers it to her chest. She arches at the touch, heels digging into the bed as her hips jerk upward. JJ stares, watching her nipple pebble and tighten. When he’s satisfied, he moves the stimulation away and she sighs, sinking back to the mattress. He waits until she’s starting to relax and then he surprises her, rubbing the tip in circles around her other nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s panting, making soft breathy sounds as she arches into the vibrations. Slowly, he moves it down her stomach, watching the muscles contract at the sensations. JJ doesn’t waste any time; he presses the vibrator right against her clit and watches her face as he turns it up a notch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Kiara says, legs clamping shut around his hand. Her head rolls back into her pillow, hands flying up to grip the railings of her iron wrought bed frame. When her back arches and her hips come off the bed, JJ grips her thigh and pushes it down into the mattress, opening her up, putting her on display so he can watch. He uses his forearm to keep her spread, holding her leg down so she can’t close them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, darlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods frantically, teeth sinking into her bottom lip to hold back her moans. JJ smirks. Usually, he would understand her struggle to keep quiet, her fear of getting caught. But her parents are gone tonight and he wants to hear her </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t tell her what he’s doing. Just takes the vibrator away before turning it up another notch and sliding it through the lips of her cunt and over her clit. Kiara whimpers, wiggling her hips, asking for more without saying the words. So JJ slides it inside of her. He watches as she gasps and throws a hand over her mouth. Her eyes squeeze shut as he presses it just right against her from the inside, while the other head fits up against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come,” she says, words flying out in a breathless rush. She’s moving her hips to grind against the toy, and JJ turns it up higher still. She cries out, and he can feel her legs shaking. Kiara grabs desperately at his wrist, and she’s right there, he knows she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He mumbles it against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, leaving love bites all over her. She’ll scold him later for marking her when she’s sober and sees them, but JJ doesn’t care. She’s somehow hotter when she’s mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She can barely get the words out. “Oh God, JJ, right there, ” she says, and he knows if her eyes were open right now they’d be rolled to the back of her head. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kiara,” JJ rasps, and then she’s pulling him to her mouth, kissing him like she’s dying and he’s her air. It’s all tongue and teeth, and as she comes it turns into gasps against his lips, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling hard at the roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpers when he takes the vibrator away, legs falling closed now that he’s no longer holding them open. His ears are ringing and everything is hazy, smudged around the edges like charcoal. He flops down beside her, running a hand through his hair and chuckling for no reason other than he’s high as fuck and he loves making her come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara curls into his side and slides her hand up under his tank top, fingertips dragging over the ridges of his abdomen. He shivers; he’s always hypersensitive when he’s high. He turns the toy off and lets it fall to the bed beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still wearing clothes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts and half shrugs his shoulder, jostling her head where it’s laying on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was distracted by more important things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums, begins to kiss his bicep, and then up his arm, across his shoulder and collarbone, the skin at the base of his throat, shifting and eventually sitting up so she can push up his tank top and continue her journey down. Kiara straddles his hips, pulls him up by the collar, and kisses him, deep and filthy. It steals his breath. She grinds down against the bulge in his jeans, and he can feel how wet she is through the fabric. JJ’s hands find her hips, fingers digging in when she gives a particularly hard grind down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this off.” And then she’s tugging it up his body and JJ pulls it over his head. It lands on the same chair he threw it on earlier when she was dragging him to the shower. She moves to his jeans next, palming him over the fabric. JJ groans and squeezes his eyes shut, knowing if he watches her for any period of time he’ll come in his pants. He feels Kiara’s fingers on his button, the soft sound of the zipper being pulled down, and then she’s reaching in and sliding her hand under his waistband, and wrapping it around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kie,” he runs his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots in anticipation as she teases him. He lifts his hips on instinct when he feels her trying to pull his jeans and underwear off; she pushes them down around his thighs. His skin erupts in goosebumps wherever she touches him, his body just as reactive to her as his heart is. When she takes him in her hand and smoothes her thumb across the head of his cock, JJ sucks in a breath, the muscles in his abdomen twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, hips coming off the bed as Kiara leans down and sinks her mouth around him. Her hair falls forward off her shoulder and brushes his leg. He squirms, each strand feeling like a thousand tiny caresses. Her hand finds his thigh and grounds him, pushing it back down on the bed with a little force. Her mouth feels like heaven; warm and wet and tight. She knows how to drive him crazy, knows just what to do with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mimics what she did to the vibrator; swirling her tongue around the head, licking up the side. The sounds she makes can only be described as obscene and JJ loves it, how sloppy and eager she is to get him off. He can’t wait to return the favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He pushes his hands into her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls gently as she begins to bob her head up and down. Kiara flicks her eyes up to look at him, and if she didn’t have her lips wrapped around his cock, he knows she would be smirking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulls off to take a deep breath, JJ swipes some saliva from her bottom lip with his thumb. She leans forward and sucks it into her mouth, her hand still stroking him. He swallows thickly, tugging a little on her hair to tell her he wants her to keep going. Kiara smiles and lets his thumb go. He doesn’t expect her to sink her mouth all the way down in the next instance, the tip of her nose touching the soft hair of his lower stomach. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t expect her to swallow around him, making a soft hum noise as she does. It surprises him, and makes him remember he’s supposed to be the one teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head drops back on his shoulders, the muscles and tendons in his neck bulging. His mouth is dry from the weed and the panting, and every nerve ending is on fire. When JJ dares to open his eyes and look down, he keens. Kiara’s eyes stare back at him, deep brown on blue, red-rimmed, and glassy. Her lips are stretched around his cock, cheeks rosy, baby hairs curling around her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ loves being in her mouth, but he doesn’t want to come, not yet anyway. It takes all of his self-control to nudge her off with a gentle touch on her shoulder and a soft, “Kie,” when his toes start to curl. She lifts her head, lines of saliva from the head of his cock to her lips and a knowing smile and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knows exactly what she does to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, he pulls her up his body and boosts her up towards his face. Kiara gasps, then falls forward, one hand clutching the top rail of her bed frame and the other pressing flat against the wall for balance. JJ’s fingers grip her ass, the cold metal of his rings making her sweaty skin prickle with goosebumps. When he opens his eyes and looks up, Kiara is looking down at him, panting, hips beginning to move on their own accord. Her knees are on either side of his head, her thighs clenched, and toes curled and it looks like tonight is a night of firsts: they’ve never done this before either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the hesitation in her stance, and hoping to reassure her how much he fucking wants this, he wraps his arms around her thighs and pulls her forward and down, directly onto his waiting mouth. Her hand on the wall flies down to tangle in his hair, grip pulling hard at the roots as she gasps and moans around his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses his tongue to part her lips, pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking on it. JJ hears her breath catch, so he does it again, for longer this time. Kiara’s thighs spasm around his ears. Slowly, he slides his tongue across the center of her, all the way down to her entrance. He flicks his tongue inside and collects her juices before moving back to her clit and focusing his attention there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been approximately three minutes and JJ is already certain that if he were to die right now, he would go a happy man. Kiara keeps making these soft noises in the back of her throat, fingers carding through his hair and pulling when he does something she really likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s vaguely aware of her saying something, but he’s so focused on making her come he doesn’t really hear her. Then she’s shifting, lifting herself off his mouth and sinking down into the bed next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, are you okay? Did I do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s worried, afraid he’s gone too far, but Kiara smiles, chuckles a little bit as she shakes her head, and pulls him on top of her. She pulls him down to her, kissing her own taste out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than okay.” She weaves her hand into his hair and runs her nails across his scalp. JJ’s eyes fall closed and he nuzzles into her neck, moaning in contentment at her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just afraid I was gonna fall over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles against her neck, and Kiara’s chest vibrates as she chuckles. He likes that they can be like this together, intense but still them, able to talk and laugh and then fuck each other’s brains out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t fall over now.” JJ pulls back to look at her, raising an eyebrow and smirking as she sucks in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a very good point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves down her body, pressing his lips all over her damp skin, pulling her nipple into his mouth, and moving his tongue over it before repeating the motion on the other one. JJ runs his hands down her sides, thumbs pointed inward, and when he reaches her hips he lifts them, grabs a pillow, and slides it underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a pillow,” Kiara says, wiggling her hips to get comfy, “such a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ smiles and shifts forward on his knees, jeans still bunched around his thighs, lifting her hips to his mouth. “I take pussy eating very,” and he slips one leg over his shoulder, “very,” the other leg next, “seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara swallows and waits looks, down her body at JJ between her legs. He turns his head and kisses the inside of her thigh, and her eyes squeeze shut. When he drags his lips to her center, and licks up the entire length of her, he says, “Open your eyes and look at me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does, but he can tell it takes every bit of self-control she has. He takes the tip of his tongue and uses it on her clit, drawing figure eights and curlicues and then his name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>JJ JJ JJ JJ.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Over and over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara gasps and tries to squirm away, the sensations becoming too much, but JJ holds her in place with one arm and, with some shifting, reaches down to jerk himself off with the other. His hand feels good after going so long without any touch, and while he’d prefer the warm, wet tightness of Kiara’s cunt, this will do just fine for now. It’s a bit dry, and his strokes upwards aren’t the smoothest. There’s too much friction, not enough slide. He slides two fingers inside of her, pumps them a few times, and then adds a third when she chokes out, “more, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers make soft wet noises as he moves them inside of her, his mouth still teasing her clit. And then he pulls them out and she makes a gasping sob in the back of her throat. He strokes down his shaft, spreading her juices, making his palm slick so it slides just right. It’s still not nearly as good as being inside her though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined to make her come one more time before he fucks her, JJ goes harder, speeds up his tongue, and uses the unoccupied arm to stretch across her lower stomach to hold her still. Kiara’s fingers grip his hair tight, pulling a little harder whenever he does something that she really likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got his eyes closed, content to let her breathing and clenching muscles guide him. JJ opens them and looks up when she moans and rasps out, “I can hear you.” she says, pulling his hair, making him take his mouth off her for the smallest moment, making </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You touching your cock for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ runs his tongue across his lower lip, and despite aching to come, takes his hand off his cock and pushes his fingers back inside of her. His thumb finds her clit, and he rubs in tight circles while he curls his fingers inside of her. Her teasing stops pretty quickly after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara rolls her hips, back arching and legs going rigid over his shoulders as she comes. And JJ keeps going. His thumb continues to move against her clit, and his fingers fight against her clenching inner muscles to keep moving. He doesn’t stop until she’s begging him to, gasping out words of mercy and his name. She grabs at his wrist, at his hair, at the pillow beneath her head, and JJ finally relents when she draws him up her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks she’s going to kiss him, but instead, she bites his lip and reaches down to wrap her hand around his cock. She knows exactly how he likes it, too; speed, and pressure, and that thing she does with her thumb across the head. JJ’s eyes roll back in his skull, and his head drops down between her neck and her shoulder. He hums into her skin, hips thrusting into her hand subconsciously, chasing the orgasm he feels he’s been holding back since he saw her in that dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara tangles a hand in his hair and pulls his head up so he meets her eyes. Despite what they’re in the middle of, JJ gets that feeling in his chest he always does when Kiara looks at him, the kind of tight, bursting feeling, like his heart could expand right out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself up on his hands and looks down as she strokes him, breath catching over his words. “I’m gonna—fuck, Kie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks and cranes her neck up to bite at his lip again, says, “Yeah?” And when he nods frantically, hums in the affirmative, she says, “come on, JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth drops open when he finally peaks, coming all over her hand and stomach. Kiara keeps stroking him until he has to pull away. He sits back on the bed, still between her legs and she nudges him with her foot to get his attention and brings her hand to her mouth and licks her palm first; then her fingers, tongue caressing each one. But it’s when she runs her fingers through the come on her stomach and brings them to her mouth to suck on them that really gets him. She holds his gaze as she does, eyes blinking slowly as his brain short circuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re filthy,” he says, voice low and raspy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara smiles at him and says, “Mmm, but you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her smile shouldn’t make his heart speed up but it does. He smiles back and lays over her so he can kiss her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls off of her and settles at her side, pulling her into his body with one arm and propping the other behind his head. JJ remembers the joint, set aside some time between her second and third orgasm. He digs the lighter out of her nightstand drawer and takes a hit, then passes it to Kiara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a comfortable silence, which isn’t new for them at all. The two of them pass the joint back and forth again, chests expanding and retreating like the tide, Kiara’s head on JJ’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can almost hear him thinking, and when she glances up to look at him, he’s chewing the inside of his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s stewing over something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks. He’s intently studying a spot on the far wall, hands twisting and flipping the lighter through dexterous fingers, the impossible maneuvers fast and absentminded. It’s a skill he picked up somewhere, some practiced nervous habit that, paired with the rings and the bracelets he wears, make an almost obscene picture. He clicks it closed with his middle finger before twirling it open again, leaving it open between ring and pinkie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response is quick and automatic, the reaction accomodating. But he’s not fine, she knows he’s not. She had sensed it earlier, the unease and skittishness that always itches its way to the surface whenever they’re around Kooks or on the other side of the island. He tries to hide it, and most of the time she lets him believe she doesn’t see it, but tonight it hangs particularly heavy over them, especially earlier as he kissed her in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay…” She sets the joint on a decorative plate on her nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause. He takes a deep breath, one, two, three times, like he’s preparing himself. Kiara waits. She’s learned over the years that it’s best to just be present with him, and let him talk when he’s ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna fit in with them, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Them meaning her parents and their one-percenter Kook friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I go to the dinners and the parties and the fundraisers with you and sometimes it’s fun, you know? Especially if John B and Sarah are there, too.” He cards a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more than it had been. “But...I don’t belong there, Kie. And everyone knows it. And most of the time I can deal with it, but today—“ He cuts himself off. These things aren’t easy for him to talk about, she knows this, knows how hard he’s trying to communicate his feelings to her, and she is so endlessly proud of him. She doesn’t push, just continues to wait patiently for him to find the words, head on his shoulder and gently interlocking their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hold you back, Kie. Not when you deserve the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been here before, had this conversation so many times, even fought about it once, with raised voices and angry bodies, as JJ screamed that she could have anyone she wanted. And Kiara screamed back that she only wanted him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Just him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse James Maybank.” Kiara climbs into his lap and takes his face in her hands. He’s got some stubble going on, and the coarse hair rubs against her palms as she makes him meet her eyes. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are not</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding me back. Loving you is what set me free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough for right now. She rubs her thumb along his cheek, up by his eye, and down his sideburn to the line of his jaw. JJ is quiet, letting her explore as she will, tracing the contours of his face like she’s mapping him by touch alone. His hands make a journey of their own; smoothing up her thighs and then around her waist, further up still so he’s cupping her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples as she grabs his hair tighter and her hips start to move again. Their lips find their way back to one another, and the next few minutes are dedicated to soft kisses pressed against heated skin, wrapped up in starch white bedsheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the closest to heaven he’ll ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs a laugh against his mouth, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as she shifts back and presses her bottom against his cock, already hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me again, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s teasing him, he knows, and he loves it. Because yes, he does want her again. He wants her all the damn time. There isn’t a moment of the day that goes by where he’s not thinking about her, wondering what she’s doing or what she looks like. The sound of her voice, the smell of her skin, the softness of her hair, it lives in his mind rent-free, a constant loop of Kiara and everything that she is playing through his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls them over swiftly so that Kiara is below him and he’s nestled between her thighs. JJ kisses her once, slow and sweet, soft, even, before he grasps her hips and flips her onto her stomach. She pulls her knees up and under her without him having to say anything like she knows exactly what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So perfect.” He admires her back from this angle, the slope of her shoulders, the ridges of her spine, and the dimples on her lower back. She shivers as he traces his hands across her skin, and her hair rustles as she folds her arms beneath her head. All JJ can think about is how fucking pretty she looks like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves closer behind her and slides his hands around her hips. Giving them a squeeze he grinds into her, breathing growing heavy as she arches back to meet him. JJ grins as he runs the tip of his cock up and down her entrance, rubbing over her clit in slow strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara wiggles her hips, trying to get him inside of her, and moaning into the pillow she’s got her arms resting on. JJ stills her with a firm grip, and leans over her to put his lips at her ear and say, “What do you say, Kie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see her flush, the apple of her cheek turning pink as she squirms against his grip. It drives him crazy, how she’s only like this with him. This Kiara is all his, one he’s spent the past two years learning. He knows what she likes, even if she’ll never say it out loud, and this is one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins, taking his cock in hand and finally, God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pushing inside of her. All the way, until his thighs meet her ass. She makes this sound into the pillow that sets his blood on fire, so filthy and raw, like she’s barely holding onto her self-control. He moves slowly, sliding a hand down her back to tangle in her hair. He likes this but he wants to feel her, all of her, be as close to her as possible because he loves fucking her but he loves the intimacy even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ leans down over her and places hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck and back. One hand is still in her hair but the other curls around her hip and slides between her legs, gripping her thigh tight but not touching her where he knows she wants him. He feels her shift as she reaches her hands out to grab at the metal railings of her headboard and another filthy idea comes to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her up carefully, the hand from her hair moving to her breast, fingers toying with her nipple, and the other hand moving slowly from her upper inner thigh to her cunt. He slides his fingers down along her clit, pointer and middle finger split apart, his rings cool against her hot skin. Her thighs rest against his, his hips stilling only for a moment, and then they’re moving again, the rough denim still bunched around his thighs doing delicious things to the sweaty and over-sensitive skin on the back of her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, darlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara nods, unable to do anything but moan his name and pant, one hand reaching down and back to brace herself on his thigh and the other coming up above her head to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. He keeps it slow, the drag in and out of her agonizing. He can feel her squeeze around him every time he retreats, her walls trying desperately to keep him close. JJ loves the way her body reacts to him, all the time but especially when he’s inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves his fingers to her clit, rubbing circles over her and listening to her breath catch as she cries out, body sagging forward, no strength left in her arms to hold herself up anymore. Her head drops down, chin coming to rest on her chest before JJ’s winding his fingers through her hair and pulling her head back up. She makes a choked-off sound deep in her throat and he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries his face in her neck, moving her hair out of the way so he can press his lips to her skin. Kiara’s back is to his chest, sweat making their skin stick together. With a quick evaluation of their position, he shuffles them forward, closer to the headboard, and wraps Kiara’s hands around the cool metal. He moves her knees farther apart so she has more support, and then he’s pushing back inside of her, lips against her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are few things JJ likes more than fucking his girlfriend. But fucking his girlfriend when they’re both high, senses heightened and the whole world hazy is one of them. She’s so wet from sweat and arousal he has to use four fingers to work her over, but he does it, hips never stopping, only speeding up as he fucks her harder, desperately gripping her hip to ground himself so he doesn’t come before she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fucking wrecked, Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fits against her just right, the front of his body perfectly molded to the back of hers. She’s white-knuckling the metal railing of the headboard, her thighs shaking from strain and pleasure. In between his panting in her ear, he teases her more, saying whatever filthy shit crosses his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells her how good she feels, how much he loves being inside of her, that the noises she makes drive him crazy. The only sound is the meeting of their sweaty skin, JJ’s heavy breathing, and Kiara’s gasps as she nears the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows she’s close before she says it, so when she cries out, “Fuck, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come,” he chuckles breathlessly into the hair near her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws her head back on his shoulder, mumbles pleadingly because she’s too strung out to do much else. JJ thinks he’s fine, is determined to last until she says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please Jesse</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She must have enough wherewithal left in her to know what that’ll do to him, saying his first name while he’s fucking her and telling her to beg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s hips stutter as he comes, his mouth drops open and he gasps for air. He can feel himself twitching inside of her and the clenching of her walls around him. He bites down on her shoulder his head dropping forward now, resting on her shoulder. Kiara rests her head on her outstretched arms, and they both just breathe, focused on coming back to Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara whines when he pulls out of her, and JJ, ever the giver, ever attentive, scoops her up bridal style and lays her down on her back. She’s still panting, shaky hands pushing her sweaty hair off her face and neck and letting it fan out around her head on the pillow. She looks like an angel and he has every intention of making her so heaven one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels around the bed for the vibrator, and when he has it in his hand he turns it on. Sliding one of Kiara’s legs over his shoulder and pushing the other one back so it’s bent up. He runs two fingers over her folds; collecting their mess on them and sucking them into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, baby.” She keens, preening under the attention he’s giving her. Her eyes are closed, but when he presses the vibrator inside of her swiftly, sliding it in all the way to the hilt and then leaning down and wrapping his lips around her clit, they fly open and find his. JJ’s looking up at her, unblinking, intense, grinning as he watches her. It proves too much. Kiara’s eyes roll back in her head and she says breathlessly, “I can’t, I can’t come anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more, Kiara. Come on, baby, just one more for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t make a sound when she comes this last time, but her stomach tenses and her clit throbs and her legs shake and then she’s pulling her into herself and squirming up the bed, pushing him away softly. JJ throws the vibrator to the end of the bed and drags himself up towards the pillows, half pulling his jeans up and then laying down beside her and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara nods against his shoulder, exhaustion making her sluggish. JJ pushes some hair off her forehead, admiring her for the briefest of moments. He thinks she’s sexy all the time, but there’s something different about the way she is now. Unguarded, vulnerable. He counts his lucky stars every day that she trusts him with this part of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and goes into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water and bringing it out to clean her up. He knows how much she hates waking up to a sticky mess between her thighs. Kie hums contentedly, and every once in awhile JJ will kiss whatever skin is closest. When he’s done she’s got a little more consciousness back, and she slides off the bed on unsteady legs to go to the bathroom and pee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ pulls his jeans off and crawls back onto her bed in just his boxers, pulling out his phone and relaxing back against the pillows. He grins when she comes out, on legs just a wee bit shaky, and pulls on the panties he got out for her earlier. She grabs his tank top from the chair in the corner and JJ swears if he hadn’t just come twice, he would be hard again just from looking at her. She joins him, plopping into his lap, and burrowing into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I love you.” She pokes his cheek playfully, the softest smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He can’t help but smile back, filled with so much joy. Thankful he's here with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I love you, too.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to the jiara gc for all of the love and support and encouragement, and to Lara, once again, for betaing this when it was only halfway done and therefore validating all of my porny ideas. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Follow me on tumblr @aarchiess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>